nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan
Japan (日本国, Nipponkoku) also known as Land of the Rising Sun ' or ' Yamuto in ancient time, is an island country in East Asia from Earth and the main protagonist country in Nihonkoku Shoukan series. It is currently located in the far east of the Third Civilization continent of Philades after being transported to another world. After defeating one of the five superpowers, Parpaldia Empire, it is recognized as the new superpower in the Third Civilization Area. History During World War II, an unknown phenomenon caused a group of Imperial Japanese army to be transferred to the new world. This group managed to defeat and drive the army of the Demon Lord, Nosgorath, which succeed in saving the hopeless war between the human, elves and others races in the new world. As they departed back to Earth, a Zero fighter plane was damaged and left behind. The people of Topa Kingdom as well as the elves, dwarves and others races who participated in fighting the Demon Lord and his army worshiped the Imperial Japan as Emissaries of the Sun. The Zero Fighter was reserved in the holy temple of the Elves. Chronology Military Japan Self-Defense Forces (自衛隊 Jieitai), JSDF, also referred to as the Self-Defense Forces (SDF), Japan Defense Forces (JDF), or the Japanese Armed Forces, are the unified military forces of Japan that were established in 1954, and are controlled by the Ministry of Defense. The country's military is restricted by Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution, which renounces Japan's right to declare war or use military force in international disputes. Politics Japan is a constitutional monarchy and sovereign state whereby the power of the Emperor is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution to be "the symbol of the State and of the unity of the people". Executive power is wielded chiefly by the Prime Minister and his cabinet, while sovereignty is vested in the Japanese people. Foreign Relations Japan has diplomatic relations with nearly all independent nations from Earth. After being transferred to another world, Japan deploys P-3C planes to search any civilized countries in the vicinity and establish diplomatic relations with them since it cannot survive itself. Despite being literally the most technologically advanced country in the new world, Japan often being looked down by hostile nations and few superpowers in the new world since the country is positioned outside the civilized area as well as having quite small army. Outside Civilization Qua-Toyne Principality They are the first country that Japan made contact since its transition to another world. Quila Kingdom They are the second country that Japan made contact since its transition to another world. Third Civilization Parpaldia Empire Japan attempted to open relations with the Empire, but its ambassadors were dismissed by the officials as being barbarians due to their shallow arrogant. They were vicious enough to execute 200 innocent Japanese tourists in Fenn which enraged the Japanese diplomats. In response to this massacre, they demand the Empire to withdraw their army from Fenn and pay reparations for the families or getting their army destroyed by the JSDF. Obviously ignorant of the JSDF superior military prowess, the Parpadian cockily declared war without a second though. After defeating the Imperial Army in Fenn, the Empire declared a war of genocide against Japan to avenge their shame while completely ignoring the one-sided massacre suffered by their army in Fenn against Japan. Only after the JSDF wiped out more than 90% of their army and instigated successful rebellions from Parpaldian territories while suffering zero losses, the Parpaldians finally realized far too late that they have self-destructed themselves against the force they shouldn't have messed with in the first place and surrendered to Japan. Second Civilization Mu First Civilization Holy Mirishial Empire Notes * Japan is the only country in the new world that possesses space technology and nuclear weapons. References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Transferred Countries